Weird Al
Weird Al was a parody singer act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice, but returned as the Semifinals wildcard, where he was eliminated again. Weird Al will return to JayGT: Unfinished Business. Weird Al returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background Weird Al is an American singer, songwriter, parodist, record producer, satirist, actor, voice actor, music video director, film producer, and author. He is known for his humorous songs that make light of popular culture and often parody specific songs by contemporary musical acts, original songs that are style pastiches of the work of other acts, and polka medleys of several popular songs, featuring his favored instrument, the accordion. Since his first-aired comedy song in 1976, he has sold more than 12 million albums (as of 2007), recorded more than 150 parody and original songs, and has performed more than 1,000 live shows. His works have earned him four Grammy Awards and a further 11 nominations, four gold records, and six platinum records in the United States. Weird Al's first top ten Billboard album (Straight Outta Lynwood) and single ("White & Nerdy") were both released in 2006, nearly three decades into his career. His latest album, Mandatory Fun (2014), became his first number-one album during its debut week. Weird Al's success comes in part from his effective use of music video to further parody popular culture, the song's original artist, and the original music videos themselves, scene-for-scene in some cases. He directed later videos himself and went on to direct for other artists including Ben Folds, Hanson, The Black Crowes, and The Presidents of the United States of America. With the decline of music television and the onset of social media, Weird Al used YouTube and other video sites to publish his videos; this strategy proved integral helping to boost sales of his later albums including Mandatory Fun. Weird Al has stated that he may forgo traditional albums in favor of timely releases of singles and EPs following on this success. In addition to recording his albums, Weird Al wrote and starred in the film UHF (1989) and The Weird Al Show (1997). He has also made guest appearances and voice acting roles on many television shows and video web content, in addition to starring in Al TV''specials on MTV. He has also written two children's books, ''When I Grow Up and My New Teacher and Me! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%22Weird_Al%22_Yankovic Judge Cuts Weird Al's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI01 consisted of singing his version of Michael Jackson's "Beat It", called "Eat It". JayDK, Cards, guest judge Benny, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations, saying that the song was very well made, catchy, and funny. Weird Al's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Weird Al’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode FI08 consisted of singing his parody of Coolio’s “Gangsta Paradise”, titled “Amish Paradise”. JayDK and Pennies both gave him standing ovations, noting it was another funny performance, even if it was not as intriguing. In the overall vote, Weird Al placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth. In the Dunkin’ Save, Weird Al received less votes than The Nelson Twins. In the Judges’ Choice, although JayDK voted for him, Pennies, Cards, and Foxy did not, eliminating him from the competition instead of Foo Fighters. Semifinals Weird Al was the Judges’ Wildcard of the Fantasy Island Semifinals, and he returned to the competition after being eliminated. His Semifinals performance in Episode FI10 consisted of singing a parody of The Greg Kahn Band’s “Jeopardy”, entitled “I Lost on Jeopardy”. The judges’ receptions was split down the middle: Cards and Foxy buzzed the act, but JayDK and Pennies gave him standing ovations. Weird Al’s performance was not strong enough for him to move on to the Top 10, eliminating him from the competition along with Lion Fludd, instead of Queen. Trivia *Interestingly, Michael Jackson would follow him in Episode FI01 performing the original "Beat It" as his performance. Category:Acts Category:Comedians Category:Male Singers Category:FI Acts Category:FI Comedians Category:FI Male Singers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FI Wildcard Acts Category:Semifinalists Category:FI Semifinalists Category:Semifinal Wildcards Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:UB Acts Category:UB Comedians Category:UB Male Singers Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Comedians Category:MD Male Singers